gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Duette
|Nächste= }} Duette ist die vierte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Puck ist im Gefängnis, dafür ist Sam aber jetzt Mitglied der New Directions. Will gibt den New Directions die Aufgabe ein Duett zu singen und das beste bekommt von ihm ein Abendessen im Breadstix spendiert. Kurt denkt, dass er bei Sam Chancen hat und will mit ihm das Duett singen, Finn rät ihm aber davon ab. Rachel und Finn wollen bei dem Wettbewerb unbedingt verlieren, damit Sam nicht vor Enttäuschung den Glee Club verlässt. Nachdem Kurt Sam dazugebracht hat das Duett mit ihm zu singen, gibt er ihn doch frei, nachdem auch sein Vater dagegen ist. Danach trifft Sam auf Quinn und scheint Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln, diese will aber eher vorsichtig sein. Tina und Mike haben eine Krise, weil Mike denkt, dass er nicht singen kann. Weil Santana nicht mit ihr das Duett singen will, fragt Brittany schließlich Artie, ob er mit ihr singt. Er nimmt an und die beiden schlafen miteinander, aber als Artie erfährt, dass Brittany fast mit jedem Jungen aus der Schule rumgemacht hat, ist er enttäuscht und beendet ihre Beziehung. Am Ende gewinnen Sam und Quinn den Balladenwettbewerb, vor allem dadurch, dass alle Mitglieder - außer Rachel und Finn - für sich selbst gestimmt haben. Als die beiden aber im Breadstix essen, legt Quinn Wills Gutschein beiseite und sagt, dass eigentlich der Gentleman die Rechnung beim ersten Date bezahlt. Handlung Will gibt bekannt, dass sich Puck in einer Jugendstrafanstalt befindet, da er das Auto seiner Mutter in einen Supermarkt gefahren hat und einen Bankautomaten mitgenommen hat. Dann stellt er das neueste Mitglied, Sam Evans vor, danach gibt er die neue Wochenaufgabe bekannt - sie sollen Duette singen. Er macht es zu einem Wettbewerb, wobei die Gewinner ein Essen im Breadstix gewinnen können. Kurt denkt, Sam sei schwul, weil seine Haarfarbe gebleicht aussieht. Als Kurt Sam fragt, ob er sein Partner bei dem Duett sein will, willigt dieser ein. Doch Finn meint zu Kurt, dass sie keine Duettpartner sein sollten, weil er befürchtet, dass Sam so ein Opfer von Mobbing wird, weil er einen männlichen Partner hat. Kurt ignoriert Finn dann, weil er immer noch ein bisschen sauer auf ihn ist.thumb|150px|Finn und Rachel bei "Don't Go Breaking My Hart" Wenig später üben Rachel und Finn ihre Ballade Don't Go Breaking My Heart und Rachel ist sich sicher, dass sie damit gewinnen werden und sagt, dass dies auf keinen Fall eintreten darf. Finn ist verwundert, weil Rachel sonst immer gewinnen will, aber Rachel erklärt, dass Sam unbedingt gewinnen muss, weil er sonst sicher vor Enttäuschung, dass die anderen so gut sind die New Directions verlässt und wenn er dies nicht tut, würden sie auf jeden Fall die Nationals gewinnen. Finn willigt ein. thumb|left|Brittany, nachdem Santana ihr gesagt hat, dass sie nicht mit ihr die Ballade singen willSantana macht währenddessen mit Brittany rum, sagt aber, dass sie das nicht tun würde, weil sie auf sie stehen würde, sondern nur weil Puck im Knast ist und sie einfach etwas Warmes unter sich braucht. Danach meint sie aber, dass sie ihre Ballade nicht mit Brittany singen will. Am nächsten Tag fragt sie deshalb Mercedes danach, ob sie mit ihr das Duett singen will. Mercedes ist verwirrt, da Santana in der Vergangenheit nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr war, doch Santana bringt Mercedes schließlich doch dazu mit ihr zu singen. Tina und Mike streiten sich, da sie will, dass Mike auch in ihrem Duett mitsingt, aber Mike weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt singen kann, da er nur dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, um tanzen zu können. Tina regt sich darüber auf, da die beiden noch nie ein richtiges Date hatten und der Gutschein bei Breadstix die perfekte Lösung dafür wäre. Brittany fragt Artie, ob er mit ihr das Duett singen will. Artie meint, dass siethumb|150px|Brittany mit Artie zuvor noch nie mit ihm geredet hat, doch Brittany sagt, dass sie ihn heiß findet und die beiden schlafen schließlich miteinander, wobei Brittany Artie entjungfert. Kurt erzählt seinem Vater Burt, dass Finn dagegen ist, dass er mit Sam das Duett singt und Burt vertritt auch Finns Meinung. Kurt regt sich auf, weil er der einzige othumb|left|180px|Santana und Mercedes singen gemeinsamffene Schwule in der gesamten Stadt ist und sich einfach nur jemanden wünscht, der genauso ist wie er. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe fragt Tina Artie, ob er doch das Duett mit ihr singen will, aber Artie ist erfreut, dass Tina endlich eifersüchtig ist und erwähnt, dass er schon mit Brittany zusammen singt. Danach singen Mercedes und Santana gemeinsam River Deep - Mountain High. Kurt sagt Sam schließlich, dass er doch nicht mit ihm ein Duett singen will. Als Sam aus der Umkleide kommt, bekommt er schon gleich seine erste Slushie-Dusche, weil er den Glee Club beigetreten ist. Quinn kommt zu ihm thumb|Kurt singt "Le Jazz Hot!"und hilft ihm den Slushie aus den Haaren zu waschen und die beiden beschlißen ihr Duett gemeinsam zu singen. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singt Kurt ein "Duett mit sich selbst", nämlich Le Jazz Hot!. Rachel und Finn beraten sich, was sie tun könnten, damit Sam und Quinn den Wettbewerb gewinnen. Rachel erinnert sich, dass sie gemeinsam Grease angesehen haben, aber Finn beim zweiten Teil eingeschlafen ist, weil die Songs so schrecklich waren und die beiden sind sich einig, dass sie einfach nur einen schrecklichen Song singen müssen um zu gewinnen. Sam scheint Gefühle für Quinn zu entwickeln, aber als sie dies bemerkt, will sie doch nicht mehr ein Duett mit ihm singen und sagt, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll, weil er sich nicht vorstellen kann, was sie letztes Jahr alles durchmachen musste. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singen Tina und Mike gemeinsam Sing!. thumb|left|Rachel und Finn bei "With You I'm Born Again"Finn redet auf Sam und Rachel auf Quinn ein, damit die beiden wieder gemeinsam ein Duett singen. Sam entschuldigt sich später bei Quinn, aber thumb|Sam und Quinn bei "Lucky"die sagt gleich, dass sie das Duett gemeinsam singen sollen. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe singen Rachel und Finn With You I'm Born Again und wie erhofft sind die anderen nicht sehr begeistert von der Nummer. Danach singen Quinn und Sam gemeinsam Lucky. Santana erzählt Artie, dass Brittany nur mit ihm geschlafen hat, um ihn wegen seiner Stimme zu benutzen und weil das einzige was er ihr bieten kann, ein Behindertenparkplatz ist und zum Beweis fragt sie einen beliebigen Jungen danach, ob er Brittany kennt und dieser erwidert, dass er einmal mit ihr geschlafen habe. Artie ist enttäuscht und macht mit Brittany Schluss und will auch nicht mehr mit ihr die Ballade singen. Brittany scheint darüber betrübt zu sein. Bei den nächsten Glee Proben findet schließlich die Abstimmung statt und es stellt sich heraus, dass alle für sich selbst gestimmt haben, außer Rachel und Finn, die für Sam und Quinn gestimmt haben, die damit das Abendessen bei Breadstix gewinnen, Quinn erwidert, dass dies aber kein Date seie. Beim Abendessen fragt Quinn Sam, ob die Mädchen aus seiner alten Schule auf die Dinge stehen, über die er dauernd redet, woraufhin Sam erwidert, dass er auf einer Jungenschule war. Wenig später legt Quinn Wills Gutschein weg und sagt, dass sie diesen nicht brauchen werden, weil beim ersten Date der Gentleman bezahlt.thumb|Rachel und Kurt singen zusammen Rachel geht in der Schule auf Kurt zu und sagt, dass sie sich vielleicht ähnlicher sind, als sie dachte und die beiden singen gemeinsam Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. Verwendete Musik *'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' von Elton John und Kiki Dee, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson *'River Deep - Mountain High' von Ike und Tina Turner, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Santana Lopez *'Le Jazz Hot!' aus Victor/Victoria, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Sing!' aus A Chrous Line, gesungen von Mike Chang und Tina Cohen-Chang *'Lucky' von Jason Mraz und Colbie Calliat, gesungen von Sam Evans und Quinn Fabray *'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy' von Barbara Streisand und Judy Garland, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel Unveröffentlichte Songs *'With You I'm Born Again' von'' Billy Preston und Syreeta Wright'', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson Gast - & Nebendarsteller *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Jean Sincere' als Bibliothekarin *'Jonathan Wolf' als Junge Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 11.36 Millionen Zuschauer. *Kevins Lieblingstanz war Mike Changs in Sing!. *Amber und Naya sagten, dass ihre Lieblingsnummer, die sie zusammen gemacht haben, River Deep - Mountain High ist. *Als Mercedes abstimmt, schreibt sie Santana als "Satan" auf, womit sie auf deren gemeines Wesen anspielt. Dies wiederholt sich in Rivalen der Krone, wo Kurt Santana tatsächlich "Satan" nennt, bevor er sich korrigiert ("Geh mit Gott, Satan!... Santana"). *Puck fehlt in der Episode, weil er im Jugendgefängnis ist. *Die Episode war in der achtzehnten Folge der siebten Staffel von "The Office", Viewing Party. Kevin McHale hatte eine kleine Rolle als Pizzajunge in in der vierten Staffel, "Launch Party", wo Michael ihn entführt hat. *Die Nuztung der Bezeichnung "scissoring (Tribadie)", ein Hinweis auf eine Sexposition bei überwiegend lesbischen Paaren, kennzeichnet eine erste im US-amerikanischen Netzfernsehen sowie das erste Mal, dass so eine Bezeichnung in einer Serie mit einer großen Familienzuscherzahl genutzt wurde. Die Äußerung erhielt internationale Aufmerksamkeit der Medien wie zum Beispiel der englischen Daily Mail. *Chris Colfer äußerte, dass Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy der schwerste Song war, den er je Vollplayback singen musste und dass sie während des Filmens laufend die Wörter durcheinander brachten, da sich viele Sätze wiederholten nur mit verschiedenen Enden. *Wenn sich Artie und Santana in der Cafeteria unterhalten, ist Dominic Barnes der aktuell Trent, ein Mitglied der Dalton Academy Warblers, spielt, hinter ihnen als Schüler der McKinley zu sehen. *Das ist nach Spielverderberspiele und Liebe ist ein weiter Weg die dritte Episode, in der zwei Duette von denselben Personen gesungen wurden. *Als Brittany und Santana rummachen, sagt, Brittany, dass sie Melissa Etheridges Song Come to My Window singen möchte, was als "Coming Out"-Song interpretiert werden kann, da er Zeilen wie: "I don't care what they think, I don't care what they say, what do they know about this love anyway? (Mir ist egal was sie denken, mir ist egal was sie sagen, was wissen sie schon über diese Liebe?)" beinhaltet. Fehler *Als Santana Kurt darauf anspricht, dass er sein Duett mit sich selbst singt, meint sie, dass es wie "stimmliche Masturbation ist", wobei man Brittany hören kann, wie sie "das ist so lustig" sagt. Aber, aufgrund wie die Serie bearbeitet wurde, sieht Santana angewidert von ihrem eigenen Kommentar aus, sagt etwas Anderes und Brittany spricht überhaupt nicht. *Artie sagt, dass Brittany nie vorher mit ihm gesprochen hat, was sie aber in Kinder der Lüge, Angeregte Organismen, Alles steht auf dem Spiel, The Power of Madonna, Schlechter Ruf, Viel Theater! und Triumph oder Trauer? getan hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2